


Who Are You

by QueenHazieOfGotham



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Always cute Nico, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Cute Nico, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I honestly live for punk Percy, Insecure Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico Feels, Other, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Punk Percy, Punk Percy Jackson, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Nico di Angelo, fears, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHazieOfGotham/pseuds/QueenHazieOfGotham
Summary: "How is it that right now your greatest fear is the one you love most? At least, I can only hope that's what I am. Because that's sure as hell how I feel about you. Nothing, and I do mean nothing, will ever fucking change that."





	Who Are You

Nico was never good with words.

Or feelings.

Or using words to express feelings.

How did he manage to find himself here? He kept telling himself  _I'll do it tomorrow._ Well... Here he finds himself, two years down the line, and he still hasn't done it. 

He knew it was time. He didn't like it, but he knew it. So, when he found himself in his boyfriend's arms at two in the morning, he finally manned up and got it out of his system. "Have you ever wondered why I won't have sex with you?"

Percy just groaned and rolled over to pull Nico to his chest. "Not really. I had always just assumed you would tell me if I needed to know."

Nico nodded and burried his face in Percy's chest. They lay in silence for a while before Nico finally says,  "I do need to tell you."

Percy opens his eyes and pulls back just enough to look Nico in his own. "What's going on, baby?''

Nico sighed and sat up to turn on the bedside lamp. Percy followed him in the action and reached over to take Nico's hand but Nico pulled back, opting instead to mess with his own fingers. "I need you to understand me." "Nico, you're scaring me. What's going on?" Percy said with very clear worry in his voice.

Nico took Percy's face in one of his hands while the other ran through the think hair on top of his head and down across the close cut on the sides. "I'm not really what you think I am."

Percy looked at him in confusion. "I'm really lost, babe. You're Nico. My boyfriend. What can I be missing here?"

Nico took a deepbreath and sat up to straddle one of Percy's legs. "Nico, what're you-" before Percy could finish his thought, Nico grinded down against Percy's thigh. Percy's hands instantly went to Nico hips, stilling him. "Not that I'm not against this, but I'm confused."

Nico sighed and presses down again before stilling himself this time. "What do you notice, Perce?"

Percy looked confused but said, "That you are acting really out of sorts? Nico, what's-"

"No, Percy. What do you notice down there." Nico said flushing red.

Perc scrunched his face further in question before a look of realization crossed his face. "There's nothing there." He breathed out.

Nico nodded and went to get off Percy but hands held him firmly in place. He looked at Percy and this time it was him who was confused. "What're you doing?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Nico looked at Percy in confusion. "I think it's obvious. Now, would you let me go?"

Nico went to get off again but Percy held him still. "No. I want to know how is it that, right now, your greatest fear is the one you love most? At least, I can only hope that's what I am. Because that's sure as hell how I feel about you. Nothing, and I do mean nothing, will ever fucking change that."

Nico looked at Percy in shock. It was a little strange, listening to Percy give that speech all while laying down, but he was about to cry. Percy put his hand behind Nico's neck and pulled his face down to the nook of his own and just held him.

"I thought you be mad I wasn't a real boy. I thought I'd disgust you."

Percy sat up with Nico at this point and pulled back to look him in the face. He looked mad. "Okay, I'm going to go through a list of why that statement is fucked up. Number one, you're not fucking Pinocchio, Nico. What the hell do you mean 'not a real boy'." He punctuated his reason with a kiss to Nico's forehead before speaking again. "Number two, I'm not sure if you recall, but I've dated more girls than I have guys, baby, so parts don't bother me." He punctuated this with a kiss to Nico's cheek. "Number three," he took Nico's face in his hands and looked at him with pain in his eyes. "I'm genuinely hurt that you would think that low of me."

"I didn'tmean-"

Percy put his hand up to stop him. "This doesn't change anything, Nico. It doesn't change the fact that you held me in your arms for three days after Annabeth left me." A kiss to his other cheek. "It doesn't change the fact that you stayed with me to make sure I ate after I failed to do so myself for a week." His nose. "It doesn't change the fact that I kissed these lips at three am on November 13 because I wanted to. Because the person who they belonged to was kind, sweet, funny, and, at times, a complete asshole. It doesn't change the fact that I love that person." And Percy finally layed his lips across Nico's. 

Nico knew it probably tasted salty due to tears but he wasn't gonna let that stop him if it didn't stop Percy.

Percy leaned back until his back was finally on the bed again with Nico on top of him. Finally, for the first time in over a year, Nico didn't stop Percy when his hand slowly slid up his shirt.

And so what if he shed a few more tears later when Percy slowly kissed over his surgery scars?


End file.
